Pequeño monstruo
by HarukoU
Summary: Porque después de cada vez que hacen el amor, para Justin no hay dolor y siempre le promete a Alex más de lo que luego es capaz de cumplir. /Incest. OneShot/


**#Personajes:** Justin y Alex Russo.

**·Género: **Erótico, confusión.

**#Disclaimer: **La serie _Los Magos de Waverly Place_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney Channel.

**·POV: **Narrador externo.

**#Lemon/Lime: **Sí.

_Esta tarde mientras pasaba canales en la tele, derepente me encontré en Disney Channel +1. Y daban esta serie. Y al ver lo bueno que está Justin dije: ''¿Por qué no?''. Subí las escaleras y encendí el ordenador. Y aunque no os interese en lo más minimo salió esto:_

* * *

La habitación está fría y el único atisbo de vida es ella. Ahí tirada en la cama, con esa mirada tan provocadora y acariciándose la pierna con la punta del pie. Justin respira profundo y se dice que no puede estar pasando. En realidad, nada de lo que pasaba últimamente en la casa de los Russo debería de haber pasado, ni en esta vida ni en la otra. A la nena de la casa se le ha ido la cordura y ahora experimenta una extraña obsesión sexual compulsiva e incestuosa por su hermano mayor. Lo malo, piensa Justin, es que me encanta; y dando un paso hacia el camino de la pasión y la corrupción intenta fingir una cara de fastidio cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor.

-¿Qué quieres, Alex?- Pregunta con un tono falsamente cansado y mira por la ventana esquivando la tentadora imagen de esa jovencita tan atractiva que lleva unos pantalones muy cortos en pleno otoño y que no debería llevar puesta esa camisa tan escotada.

-Ah, valla, ¿no se supone que siempre lo sabes todo, mi querido Justin?- Alex se levanta despacio de la cama y sus cabellos danzan alrededor de ella hipnotizantes. Se coloca detrás de Justin y suelta una risita, una de esas risitas que hace que a su hermano se le ponga la piel de gallina; esa risita que suelta cuando está con la cabeza más loca que de costumbre y Justin sabe que no hay escapatoria. La mano suave de Alex se desliza por debajo de la camisa de su hermano y se pone de puntillas para suspirar al lado de su cuello.- Pareces una estatua, Justin. La otra noche te movías más.

-Alex, por favor, papá está abajo.- Justin puede dar la impresión de que no quiere que Alex le toque, pero no se mueve, no se opone. Solo cierra los ojos y siente como las manos de ella lo queman, porque le encanta y a la vez lo desaprueba completamente.

-Ya, ya, y mamá y Max en el restaurante. Papá no va a oírnos, tiene la tele a tope.- Entonces ya Alex no le está hablando, parece que le ronronea, mientras lo jala hacia la puerta y ella misma cuando se choca contra ella le echa el pestillo.

A Justin le duele. Oh, claro que sí. Porque por una parte está el típico dilema _de te-estás-tirando-a-tu-hermanita_ y por otra parte están las manos de Alex que parecen que han nacido para no quedarse quietas. Le sigue doliendo más, ahora Alex ya le ha quitado la camiseta y le mete la mano por dentro del pantalón negro que lleva puesto. Ella vuelve y se ríe. Cada risa, cada suspiro le duele más, le excita más.

-Vamos, Justin. Hazme gritar…-Alex mete más la mano y toca el miembro endurecido de su hermano y lo aprieta sin compasión. Justin suelta un gemido grave y la mira con rabia mezclada con lujuria en la mirada, amor fraternal con intenciones sucias y toda la mente hecha un lío.- Justin, mírame. Apaga el botón del monólogo interno, ¿quieres? El partido de papá acaba en…veinte minutos aproximadamente. ¿Tiempo suficiente no te parece?

-Alex…

-Shhh…-Justin siente los dedos de su hermana pequeña cubrirle los labios, y luego la lengua de ésta por su pecho. Ah, su lengua, tan húmeda y cálida. Ya está, ya le hizo perder el control y es como si se hubiera activado una bomba nuclear. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Justin saca su varita con la intención de efectuar un hechizo del silencio, pero Alex está ansiosa y ya se ha quedado meramente en ropa interior.

-Hermanito, yo quiero que saques la _otra varita_.- Y entonces se acerca a él y le empuja contra la puerta, y le besa los labios con ansias y pasión. Le muerde, lo araña con las uñas y luego le baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y con ayuda de su pie terminan abandonados en el suelo.

Tela…Tela que se va del cuerpo de los dos con el sudor que sale de ellos por el calor que de repente surgió en la habitación. Y más dolor en la mente de Justin, pero es que era tan injusto, piensa. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre y sus manos de hombre, no de hermano, están ahora quitándole las bragas a su hermana. Las manos de Justin tiran fuerte del pelo de Alex y es ella ahora la que es empujada con rudeza hasta el suelo y siente como el cuerpo de Justin cae pesado encima de ella.

Más sudor, los ojos picarones de Alex y la sonrisa torcida de Justin. Si, más, los dos están muriendo por hacerlo y no van a querer esperar. Alex recuerda la presencia de su padre en el primer piso y se tapa la boca cuando Justin la penetra fuertemente. La mano que le queda libre está tendida en el suelo al lado de su cadera y las uñas se entierran fuerte en la superficie así como Justin en su interior.

-Ah, Justin, joder. Siempre tan bruto.

Pero no está en su derecho que le reclame, piensa Justin. Porque él le hace el amor con algo de rabia por verse vencido ante los encantos de su hermana. Su hermana. Ya está ahí el indeseado invitado, el Señor Pensamientos Correctos. Justin lo manda todo a la mierda dando otra embestida más y concentrándose en el gesto de placer de Alex, y como si estuviera en la naturaleza suya, una de sus manos se va hacia sus pechos y la otra la agarra por detrás de la espalda, atrayéndola hacia él.

Ahora ella está sentada encima de él, pecho con pecho, y los alientos se confunden, ya los dos huelen igual. A hermanos… A sexo.

Entonces, después de un ratito más, esa sensación ya tan bien conocida por los dos se hace presente. Alex se muerde los labios mientras que Justin le da más y más fuerte, todo lo rápido que puede. Le lame el sudor del cuello y luego se lo muerde. Ella se queja pero recuerda que ese día hay que callarse si no quiere despertar un apocalipsis en su casa.

Y por fin lo que los dos buscaban… ¡Boom! El orgasmo la recorre a ella desde la punta del pie hasta la cabeza, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco y que la respiración vaya mal. Un sonido ahogado sale de su boca en su fallido intento de no hacer mucho ruido. Y él, al sentir su miembro más apretado por la vagina de ella, se viene dentro de su hermana y su frente cae encima de uno de los hombros de ella.

-Justin,- dice ella con la respiración entrecortada- Justin, el conjuro.

-_Para que reine la tranquilidad, quítale a la dama esta noche la fertilidad._

Alex se ríe tontamente mientras se incorpora y ve como su hermano deja la varita a un lado nuevamente.

-Oye, Alex, no tiene gracia. ¿Sabes lo que me costó conseguirlo de ese libro de hechizos de nuestro tío?

-Tiene gracia, y lo sabes. -Alex ya se ha medio vestido y se agacha para darle un beso a los labios a su hermano que sigue sentado recostado contra la puerta. Él la corresponde y la agarra de los brazos con sus fuertes manos, tirándola al suelo y profundizando el beso.

-Ahora, pequeño monstruo, es mi turno.- Justin desliza su mano desde la barbilla de su hermana pasando por sus pechos, su planísimo abdomen y luego llega hasta su pantalón cortito.

-¡Alex, ¿puedes bajar un minuto por favor? La tostadora está averiada.

-Ya voy papá.- Gritó la chica Russo y después le dio un beso más a su hermano.

-De esta no te libras, Alex.

Porque después de cada vez que hacen el amor, para Justin no hay dolor y siempre le promete a Alex más de lo que luego es capaz de cumplir.

* * *

_Raro, rarísimo. ¿Se merece reviews?_


End file.
